1. Technical Field
The invention relates to vehicle multimedia systems, and in particular, to activating a function of a vehicle multimedia system.
2. Related Art
Multimedia systems may have audio, video, and navigation functions. These systems may be mounted into standard dashboard slots in a vehicle. Because space is limited, the system's display size and the number of controls may be restricted.
A multimedia system may include a device that displays a hierarchically structured menu. A user can view and control the menu. A hierarchically structured menu system may include a main menu, sub-menu levels, and end items corresponding to system functions.
Because of the increasing functionality of vehicle multimedia systems, the number of menu levels and end items needed to control the system is increasing. Thus, it is taking more time to access a desired end item, which is creating longer distractions. Therefore, a need exists for a system that allows a user to activate a function of the system quickly that simplifies the user's interaction with the system.